


Coffee Days and Whiskey Nights

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, coffee days, he never really noticed before, just observations, whiskey nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Sometimes it takes Dean a while to catch onto things... Things that he sees every day for instance... But when he sat back and actually watched... he didn't know how he missed it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 2
Collections: Supernatural





	Coffee Days and Whiskey Nights

It was as if Dean was seeing them for the first time, really seeing them. It had been three years, you would have thought he might have caught on a lot sooner, but nope, he was Dean and observing them wasn’t exactly his strong suit. Now watching Gwen, that was one of his favorite pastimes, and keeping his eyes on his “little” sister, well, that was something else that he found himself doing but actually watching the two of them together, how they worked, the little nuances, that wasn’t something he found himself doing a lot. 

So… You can imagine the shock when he finally sat back and actually watched how they were.

The first time he really caught onto the way mornings operated was sometime late November when they were neck deep in a case that required not a whole lot of research but definitely some strategic maneuvering. That was a Jai thing, moving pieces around the board to get a better advantage no matter how few the players were on the winning side -- aka  _ her _ side -- but that was when it happened.

They were at the bunker, a rare thing in general but even more so because this case had nothing to do with Kansas and everything to do with Sioux Falls, still, there she sat -- against her will if he had to actually admit it -- arms crossed on the table, chin to her forearms, looking over an actual map on one of the library’s closest tables. 

She had chess pieces set up in specific areas and her eyes were locked on the set up. It wasn’t anything really, not a first, that caught his attention and brought him to the realization of the way things worked. It was more of something little. 

Like when Gwen moved past him, almost as if he didn’t exist, and placed a cup of hot coffee down beside her. It was just far enough away that she wouldn’t hit it with her elbow, but that was when it hit him that it wasn’t the first time that day that the taller hunter had come to stand in the same position, looking over her shoulder as they whispered quietly about what exactly Jai was doing. 

It had actually been going on all morning.

And it didn’t stop when the clock hit noon either. For as long as Jai sat there and talked it over with her hunting partner, the coffee seemed to come in steady supply along with lunch and a few odd snacks. It wasn’t because Jai couldn’t get her own stuff, but Gwen was so tuned into how she worked that it seemed second nature for her to bring things to her instead of her going to things and breaking her concentration.

And it wasn’t one sided.

It wasn’t until early December that he realized it went both ways. The next time they were in the same place, it was in central Georgia and they were using one of Bobby’s well-stocked safe houses. And well-stocked meant plenty of Gwen’s favorite whiskey. 

She was sitting in the den, three laptops open in front of her, going from one screen to the other, to another and down to the large book in hand before she would be right back at researching the internet. He had come in to check on her, not saying a word just in case she was deep enough into it to snap at him should he move the wrong way, but that was when he noticed the woman in the chair tucked in a darkened corner with a magazine on her lap, legs resting over the arm like she tended to do. Jai didn’t know how to sit right in any chair, never had, never would, but that was when he saw the reason why she was there.

With barely a noise, Jai’s eyes came up from the magazine in front of her and glanced at Gwen. There wasn’t a specific motion he could make out that would get her on her feet but there she was, stretching as she put down the thing in her hand, and making her way over to the decanter that sat in the space behind the desk. She poured the whiskey into a tumbler and made her way to the desk, holding it out to the woman beside her. Gwen took it without a glance in her direction as if she felt it floating beside her and the low noise of their whispers began.

Gwen would speak, Jai would nod, and one or the other would point out something on one of the screens and they went on like that for what felt like forever before Jai would shrug, leave Gwen’s side and move back to her chair. 

Dean was sure this was a one time thing, except over the course of several hours, it was a repetitive set of movements, but Gwen never had to step away from the task at hand, Jai even made her way out of the room every now and again to get food, but Dean never heard a single request from the woman behind the desk. They just worked that way, he guessed.

That night he really stopped and thought about it, about how they operated, and how long it took him to actually see it. The coffee days and whiskey nights were something that had been going on from before he had the chance to meet Gwen, but obviously, it worked for them.


End file.
